We created used a mathematical model of mouse energy metabolism that provides a quantitative framework for investigating energy balance relationships. We applied this model to investigate body weight regulation of mice subjected to various ad libitum diets with and without running wheel access. We also investigated the role of striatal dopamine signaling on food intake and physical activity behavior and we are studied how weight gain and loss on various diets leads to changes in brain dopamine signaling.